comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-11-15 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Black Team's Price
Black Team may not be the most predictable or self-disciplined team, and certainly not led by the most dependable agent by far, but there was more to it then on the surface. Each agent had their roles and their price, their struggles and hopes. And while trapped off-grid, they only have each other and comrades is a loose term. - The Leader - C.A.T. was not built for this, in charge of one of the most makeshift teams in the world. Is it really just her fear of Fury that makes her move forward? Of this mysterious Director? No. In the end, C.A.T. is not a hero, but deep down she actually gives a shit. And so, mission after mission she keeps taking the next step forward. When she takes Richard Dragon on a mission to lock down some of the cells and announce the list of known Skrull and wish them luck and cleaning house, or when she takes Lady Blackhawk and she has to watch those bullets fly, or when she has to look at the young Agent 50 and go: "Put a bullet between their eyes," for an assassination job; not once does any of this get easier. And surely the others can see the toll it takes on C.A.T. when her laughter is a little more high pitched than usual, and her biting sarcasm a little darker. She will keep taking that next step forward though, and she knows if she lives through this, she will never again be the same. - The Pilot - This is war, and Zinda hates it. Yes, she's a fighter, and yes, she has a killer instinct, but she's a pilot, not a gropo. She doesn't know what to say to C.A.T. as the other withdraws further and further and she can't argue with Richard, because in her heart of hearts she can't convince herself he's not right...except this is a different situation. Even Oracle would agree. She knows the woman well enough to know that she too understands that this is war. So, she keeps doing what she has to do...covering C.A.T. while she does the technical work, making sure that they can get where they need to go; hoping against hope that this will be over soon. She wants to be out in the clear air, not sneaking around in black ops. And she worries about those who are even less suited. And, perhaps, a little about Nadia, who is so *well* suited to this as to make anyone worry about the way she is. Zinda knows she can go back. She's done it before. She's not so sure about C.A.T. and Richard... - The Hacker - Tron when he arrives soon finds himself directed elsewhere to his own little hidey-hole of techno glee. He kept track of communications, responded to directions from the Director, hacked with special codes into a number of cells to bring them to lockdown and more. What may have been the most exciting for Agent 86 is getting to build and play with a Skrull detector, and transport each copy he made to different locations into secure hands. His hands on technology developed by Dr. Richards! Agent 86 became the one that made the gears move smoothly, providing support to the Black Team that they sorely needed.